May and Steven
by WitChan
Summary: Meeting Steven in a placed she already visited, the two does two things: a Pokemon battle and something that involves romance.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

May headed to an area she once ventured before. Wallace, now a former champion, told May about it before their battle and said that Steven was waiting for her. May made it and she continued on. Moments later, she saw Steven leaning on a wall. She rushed towards him with a smile on her face. Once Steven noticed her, he grinned as well and turned to her.

"Hi, Steven. Wallace told me that you're waiting for me here."

"He did, huh? How did you do against him and the Elite Four?" Steven asked.

May replied, "Okay, at least. They weren't hard or anything."

"That's great to hear."

"Yeah. But anyway, is there something you need from me?"

"Yes. I want you to battle me. After our battle, I want you to do something else for me."

"That's it? Are you sure?" May asked and Steven nodded his head. "Okay. What's that other thing you want me to do for you?"

"You'll find out as soon as our battle ends," Steven released a shiny Bronzong out of its pokeball and May released a Garchomp holding a Life Orb. "Ah, a Garchomp. Interesting. Use Hidden Power, Bronzong!"

"Go with Swords Dance, Garchomp!"

The Garchomp boosted her attack stat with Swords Dance and the Bronzong attacked her with Hidden Power, giving her decent damage.

"Use Hidden Power again, Bronzong!"

"Fire Fang!"

The Mach Pokemon rushed to her opponent and bit it with her fiery fangs. The Bronzong survived the deadly assault and it retaliated with another Hidden Power, knocking Garchomp out.

"Jesus, Steven. Does your Bronzong have an Impish, Bold, or Relaxed nature?"

"It has a Relaxed nature, May."

"I see... Go, Hydreigon!" May put her shiny Hydreigon in battle and yelled, "Faint it with Fire Blast!"

"Dodge Fire Blast and use Stealth Rock!"

The brutal Pokemon spat fire at Bronzong but she missed. The Bronzong placed several floating rocks near Hydreigon. "Oh, come on! Try to hit it with the same move, Hydreigon!"

"Attack her with Gyro Ball!"

The Dark-type spat another Fire Blast at Bronzong and Bronzong finally got knocked out. "It's about freaking time, man. That Bronzong annoyed the shit out of me. So, who's next?"

"Aggron," Steven released an Aggron holding a Rock Gem. "Use Rock Polish!"

"Burn him with Fire Blast!"

The Hydreigon scorched her opponent with Fire Blast but he survived the dangerous move thanks to his ability, Sturdy. The Aggron reduced his drag to boost his Speed stat.

"Great. I hope Hydreigon can still outrun Aggron."

"She won't, May. Just watch. Knock her out with Ice Punch, Aggron!"

"Fire Blast!"

The Aggron threw an icy punch at Hydreigon, sending her on the ground. The Hydreigon was unable to move and May facepalmed.

"Why did you do that, May? Our battle isn't over yet."

"I know, Steven. It's just... ugh..."

May put Metagross in battle. Steven raised his eyebrow, saying, "You got a Metagross? Since when did you obtain one?"

"I obtained it before facing Wallace and the Elite Four."

"I see. Go with Earthquake, Aggron and try to expose its weak spot!"

"Bullet Punch, Metagross!" The Metagross struck Aggron with a quick punch and Aggron got knocked out. "Fascinating, May. I wasn't expecting that move," Steven released a Jirachi holding a Life Orb. "Burn it with Fire Punch, Jirachi!"

"Earthquake, Metagross!"

The Jirachi threw a fiery punch at Metagross, burning it. The Metagross retaliated with Earthquake, which dealt below-average damage to Jirachi. The Metagross suddenly fainted, and May groaned. "So annoying..." May put Salamence out of her pokeball, yelling, "Earthquake!"

"Go for the knock out with Ice Punch!"

The Salamence slammed her tail to shake the ground, damaging Jirachi. The Jirachi blacked out and Salamence's Attack stat raised by one stage. "Go, Cradily!" Releasing his Cradily in battle, Steven yelled, "Stone Edge!"

"Outrage!"

The Salamence crashed his body on Cradily's but the fossil Pokemon survived the heavy assault. The Cradily threw several stones for retaliation and Salamence collapsed on the ground. He was unable to move.

"Damn critical hit..." May cursed under her breath. She put Tyranitar in battle and Tyranitar activated his ability, Sand Stream. "Crunch, T-Tar!"

"Use Pain Split, Cradily!"

The Tyranitar gnawed at her foe, knocking him out. "Okay... go, Armaldo!" Steven released Armaldo. "X-Scissor!"

"Stone Edge!"

The dinosaur Pokemon threw several stones at Armaldo, giving her a KO. May pumped her fist, saying, "Yes!"

"Only one Pokemon left... Go, Metagross!" Steven threw his last pokeball on the ground and Metagross came out of it. "Meteor Mash, Metagross!"

"Avoid Meteor Mash and boost your stats with Dragon Dance!" The Metagross attacked Tyranitar with a hard punch fired like a meteor. Tyranitar fainted and May put Dragonite put Dragonite out in battle. "Dragon Dance, Dragonite!"

"Ice Punch!"

Dragonite vigorously performed a mystic, powerful dance that boosts her attack and speed stat. Metagross attacked its pseudo counterpart and she didn't get knocked out.

"Multi Scale? Impressive. Ice Punch again, Metagross!"

"Now use Earthquake!"

The Dragonite flew up, then she stomped the ground to shake it, which gave Metagross a clean knock out. "Congrats, May. You beat me in a great battle," Steven put all his Pokemon back in their pokeballs.

May did the same to her Pokemon, saying, "Yeah, it was great, and I'm happy that I won. But other than that, what was that other thing you had in mind after our battle?"

"This," Steven kneeled and kissed May on the lips. Both blushed. He let go, saying, "I want you to have sex with me. That is all."

"That's it? I'll accept it!" May locked her lips to Steven's, kissing him. She then broke it and Steven looked confused.

"What's wrong, May? You thought about changing your mind?"

"No, Steven. I wanted to ask you this. Why didn't you tell me to have sex with you during the early part of my adventure? You know, the part where we first met."

"I wanted to save it after you finished beating the Elite four, because asking you before that wouldn't seem right."

"Oh, Steven. You didn't have you do that," May resumed her kiss with Steven, wrapping her arms around his neck. Steven laid down and May followed him as they continued kissing. Both closed their eyes. Steven traveled both his hands under May's tight shorts and squeezed her ass. Touching each other's tongues, the two french kissed and moaned a little. Moving one of his hands to May's pussy, Steven fingered it, and his other hand remained on May's ass.

Several minutes later, the trainers broke their kiss and opened their eyes. "God, you're so beautiful. Ever since I laid my own eyes at you for the first time, I thought about how sexy you are. You're the prettiest girl I've seen in my life and no one else. Just you."

"Steven..." A tear dripped out of May's eye. She and Steven kissed again. A minute later, the two stopped kissing, and May moved down to Steven's pants. Pulling Steven's pants and underwear down, she exposed his dick and she licked her lips, staring at it. She inserted it in her mouth and sucked it as she repeatedly moved up and down.

Steven moaned again. "May..." Steven accented softly. May cupped Steven's balls and squeezed them a little. "How about you squeeze them a bit harder?" May heard Steven's response and she pressured them slightly harder. "Oh, that feels so good," Steven commented. May looked at him with those cute, sparkled eyes of hers. She touched the bottom of Steven's dick and jerked it a bit. "Ah... Ah... May, you hot beast..."

A bit of time passed and Steven thought about eating May's pussy. "Let me get a taste of your cunt, May..." Steven offered, and May moved closer to Steven's face as she took her shorts, panties, shirt, and bra off. She sat on it and Steven started licking May's vagina.

Moaning, May pinched her own nipples, and said, "Taste it as much as you can, Steven," May rocked on Steven's face to make their sexual intercourse better. "Oh, baby... Baby... Ah... Steven... Ah..." May felt like she was being tortured by Steven's licking, but she loved it, and she didn't want it to end. She stopped pinching her nipples and grabbed one of her breasts. She then sucked the nipple of that same breast and circled the other one.

A few minutes passed and May got off Steven's face. She laid down, saying, "Suck my nipples, Steven."

"As you wish, my beauty," Steven creeped closer to May's right nipple and sucked it. He caressed May's asshole, then he fingered it. "Steven, honey. Your combination is marvelous," May cooed. She rubbed Steven's hair and cheek, looking at him staring at her. "Now fuck me. Fuck me good."

Getting off May, Steven spread her nice legs and fucked her pussy with his cock. "Want me stay like this, or go faster?"

"Faster, Steven."

"Faster it is, my Queen," Steven fucked May faster.

"Yes, my dear. Keep it like that. Don't stop until we cum together."

Doing as told, Steven didn't stop. Both looked at each other if as they are a real couple. Both finally came and May got thrilled by their double orgasms. May got up and gently pushed Steven. She then laid up top of him.

"Let's make out again, shall we?"

"I'm with you, sweetheart."

Once again, Steven and May make out as they closed their eyes.

The End


End file.
